


Real Face

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Revelations, Secret Identity, Surprises, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: When his teacher literally kicked him into Aurora Academy to investigate the school, Phichit Chulanont finds himself accepted as a foreign student and placed in the class of a teacher who releases pheromones as if it were perfume and abuses of sex appeal in his classes. He also loves the arts classes given by a Russian with silver hair. But what really bothers him is one of the students, who attends classes with his legs on the table, sometimes listening to music or even sleeping."Do not mess with him." Her classmate, named Sara Crispino, says. "He's violent and rude.""In addition, he is older than us and repeated for years several times." Another student, Geogi Popovich, puts himself in the conversation.Phichit looks from Sara to Georgi, confused. He then looks back at Yuuri Katsuki and is surprised to see him looking at him. Something in the look of him makes Phichit feel a shiver through his body and this makes him fear the Japanese boy. For a while.





	Real Face

**Author's Note:**

> [Real Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnOVqte1cmc) is a song composed for the boy-band KAT-KUN. There is a version of it on his album 'Sugarless II' and both he and the band have already split the stage to play the song. 
> 
> This fic happens before and after 19Sai despite being posted after her, answering questions left by her and putting even more into the air. 
> 
> Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of couse there will be some misspelled words or gramatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a revieww/coment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

When his teacher literally kicked him into Aurora Academy to investigate the school, Phichit Chulanont finds himself accepted as a foreign student and placed in the class of a teacher who releases pheromones as if it were perfume and abuses of sex appeal in his classes. He also loves the arts classes given by a Russian with silver hair. But what really bothers him is one of the students, who attends classes with his legs on the table, sometimes listening to music or even sleeping.

"Do not mess with him." Her classmate, named Sara Crispino, says. "He's violent and rude."

"In addition, he is older than us and repeated for years several times." Another student, Georgi Popovich, puts himself in the conversation.

Phichit looks from Sara to Georgi, confused. He then looks back at Yuuri Katsuki and is surprised to see him looking at him. Something in the look of him makes Phichit feel a shiver through his body and this makes him fear the Japanese boy. _For a while._

**...**

Phichit tries to be friends with almost every student in the school. And he knows that Yuuri Katsuki is the favorite subject of most of them. He quietly listens to the things they say about him, wondering how such lies are allowed to echo freely in school and no one else does anything.

Lies. Yes, Phichit knows that everything is a lie. Because he can 'see' when a particular person lies.

"Yuuri Katsuki is scary.He is someone feared and hated by everyone in this school, so do not try to get close to him.He is mute, so having a conversation with him is practically impossible." Jean-Jacques Leroy says, sitting behind Popovich.

"If you're talking about Katsuki, be careful. He's a nutcase who does not care about anyone." Yuuko Kirihara says, and Phichit frowns to notice that they were lying.

Phichit notes that there are certain aspects of the conversations about Yuuri Katsuki turned out to be lies told naturally. As if the lies they tell are true to their minds. Phichit decides that it would be better to go get satisfactions with the person involved in the conversations, even if for that, have to stalkear him.

**~ x ~**

A week chasing the boy for nothing much. Just as teachers Nikiforov, Katsuki and Baranoskaya usually talk to him using his cell phone, he is constantly summoned to the director's office, who apparently nobody doesn't know who is, likes to isolate himself from others, is a constant victim of bullying, never returns the aggressions he suffers and is definitely carrying something with him. _A curse, perhaps?_

It just means that he needs to build up courage and face him head on. Well, Phichit is not one who has courage, but he does not care. He has the artifacts he 'borrowed' from his teacher herself.

**...**

As the signal for the end of class rings, Phichit takes a deep breath and stands up, putting the light brown bag with most of the sacred items on his shoulder, squeezing the handle to add courage. When almost all the students and teacher Katsuki leave the room, he sees the opportunity to face Katsuki

"Yuuri Katsuki." He says, standing in front of the Japanese's desk, which is with his eyes closed and with earbuds.

And then he opens his eyes and Phichit feels a chill run through his body again, leaving him all shivering from looking into their eyes. The Japanese nodded, his expression serious. _What you want?_ His eyes ask, and the young man of Thai origin swallows.

"I don’t know who you are, and I don't care. Your existence tarnishes the reputation of this school, and I'm sure it has to do with the curse you carry. But you don’t need to fear. I, Phichit Chulanont am here to save the day! " Phichit says, seeing him raise an eyebrow as if mocking him.

 _Wait a minute!_ _How did he understand what was said if he's listening to music?_ _He ... Can he read lips?_

Phichit opens the bag and begins to look for an item that may be useful when suddenly a scroll slides out of the bag and falls to the ground, opening and spreading, revealing several oriental characters. Ancient Japanese characters. Immediately Yuuri Katsuki stood up, frowning.

"Oh shit." Phichit says, immediately trying to pick up the parchment before it's too late.

Unfortunately, it's too late. From the parchment, the characters come together, and two very powerful creatures arise from them.

"Oh, no. The guardians of the underworld ..." Phichit begins to say, terrified.

_How could he let himself make such a mistake?_

The two entities begin to lose control, for having sindo invoked without their true master. Phichit rummages through the bag, looking for something that can reverse the situation, when he realizes that the other is not looking at the parchment, but at the entities.

" **_Zenki. Goki._ ** " Yuuri Katsuki says, surprising Phichit.

 _He's ... Is he talking?_ _And the guardians of the underworld are kneeling before him ?? Who the hell is Yuuri Katsuki?_

" **_Answer me, Chulanont, how did you get this scroll?_ ** " Katsuki asks, turning his face to look at him.

Phichit feels a strong desire to respond, which makes him open his mouth wide-eyed. He tries to fight it, but he can not. It's as if he's being pressured to respond.

"My teacher." He responds, beginning to gasp. "It belongs to my teacher and I took it before she left me here at this school."

" **_And what is your teacher’s name?_ ** " Katsuki asks, frowning.

"Minako ..." He responds, and Yuuri Katsuki looks at him with surprise, and then, he smiles.

" **_I see,_ ** " he says, turning back to the two entities, who were still on their knees. " **_Zenki, Goki, I'm sorry but I can not allow you to stay in my school like this, so I see no choice but to seal you up again._ **

When neither of the two sketches any reaction, the Japanese man smiles and turns to Phichit.

" _**Give** **me the bag.**_  " He orders and Phichit tries to resist.

"I will not allow it." He says, gritting his teeth.

" **_Give me the bag!_ ** " Yuuri repeated, this time with a angry look on his face. " **_Quick, only I can seal them!_ ** "

"What are you talking about?!" Phichit screams, completely confused.

" **_You have black paint and a brush, don't you? Give it to me._ ** " He reaches out and Phichit grabs the objects, giving it to him.

Yuuri puts the pot of paint on one of the tables and opens it, dipping the brush and bringing it to the left fist, drawing a completely black sun. He dives further and draws a waning moon. He approaches the entities and remakes the two drawings on their foreheads. The sun for the entity on the left and the moon for the one on the right.

 

 

" **_Wise and benevolent spirits, messengers whose mission is to assist the humanity and lead them in the right way, support me in the trials of this life, give me the strength to suffer them without lamentations, turn away from me the evil thoughts, and do that I do not give access to any of the evil Spirits who would try to induce me to evil. I clarify my conscience about my own faults, and take away from my eyes the veil of pride that could prevent me from perceiving them and that I may make myself worthy of your benevolence, and that you watch over for my sake, that you may know my needs, that they may be satisfied according to the divine will. Protecting Spirits, I tell you that now you are part of my existence, connected by the eternal sacred marks. I, as your master, now have complete control over you in exchange for my vital energy._ ** "

_What?_

A strong windstorm arises and both entities disappear. Yuuri picks up the white scroll and winds it up, sealing it.

"So you are a pupil of Okukawa Minako." He asks, putting the object in his own backpack. "Interesting, because until 8 years ago, I was her student, too."

"Oh really?!" Phichit exclaims, surprised.

" **_Phichit Chulanont, why are you here?_ ** "

"Minako-sensei said that I should study here. Something like enjoying the youth and learning exorcism." He replies, scratching his hair. "I didn't understand anything."

"Hmm." Yuuri reaches out to him, seriously. "Let me introduce myself formally. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am the current director of the Aurora Academy and Master Exorcist in my spare time."

"Master Exorcist? Director of the school?" Phichit exclaims, surprised.

"Yeah, actually, now that I know who you really are, it did makes sense ..." Yuuri comments, looking at his bag and touching it’s handle. "Minako-san called me and tell you that several sacred items belonging to the two of us disappeared after she left you here."

He watches Phichit grow paler and paler.

" **_Then I'd like to take back what's ours, after all you have neither the skills nor the power to keep those things._ ** " Phichit steps away, causing the bag to slip. "It was not that hard, was it?"

"Yeah, what now?" Phichit asks, folding his arms and pouting.

"And now you must enjoy the youth and learn to be an exorcist properly." Yuuri opens a wide smile, laughing at his face. "And prepare yourself because even though you have fought and won against my kotodama, you will still be punished for stealing these items."

"Oh my God, I heard about your prowess and I became a fan of you." Who would have thought that I would end up finding the Master of Words here in this school and would become his disciple! "

" **_Phichit Chulanont,_ ** " Yuuri says, making him freeze. "You may have won my Kotodama, but I can still order you with it."

One of the doors of the classroom opens, revealing Professor Nikiforov.

"Are you over already?" He asks, looking at Katsuki, who smiles.

"Yes, we're done here."

Phichit is startled to see that Yuuri Katsuki, Master of Kotodama, is normally speaking with Professor Nikiforov. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Katsuki? Why are you and the teacher talking normally?" Phichit asks, making them both look at each other.

"Like you, Victor fought my Kotodama, so I let him not be affected by it." Yuuri explains, laughing at his face. "The same thing happens with the teachers Baranoskaya and Katsuki."

"You and Professor Katsuki ..." Phichit starts to ask, completely startled.

"She's my big sister. But don't worry, she does not have skills like us." Yuuri comments. "But be careful because that doesn’t mean she can’t be harmless."

Yuuri and Professor Nikiforov talk again, and Phichit notices that his cheeks are red-rimmed, soon realizing that he has a crush on the teacher. _But ... Is it really that the teacher is able to match his feelings?_ _It should be no problem doing a little mischief with the teacher, right?_ _Now all you have to do is show an opportunity to deliver the Book of Memories to him._

**_~ x ~_ **

"Hey Chulanont, could you hand theses books over to Professor Nikiforov? He's at the school's art studio."

"Of course, Professor Katsuki."

With the books in hand, Phichit freezes. _Oh my God!_ _The perfect opportunity has come!_

**~ x ~**

"Demon!" Phichit exclaims as he takes the 4th round running around the school's football field.

Yuuri, who is hooded over his coat so as not to be recognized by anyone and using fingerless black gloves to hide the drawings, watches him continue to run, even getting more and more tired.

"Let me rest!" Phichit screams, his body sweaty.

"I ordered you to run until you could take no more, Chulanont, and that's just his punishment for involving Victor in your attics." Yuuri says, picking up his cell phone. "The punishment still remains for having picked up the objects without consulting Minako."

"But nothing bad happened!" Phichit screams, beginning to slow down.

"But it could have. Don't forget the scroll that was dropped on the floor and summoned my Shikigami. Now, imagine what would happen if I was not present? Zenki and Goki are S category entities."

"And you share your life force with them." He stops walking, collapsing on the floor drenched with sweat and panting.

"Not necessarily." Yuuri responds, smiling. "They don't feed on my life force, the three of us share it, that is, they now have Kotodama, which is limited only to other entities, and I possess a part of their powers. Especially to send any being, human or entity, to the underworld."

Phichit swallows, scared by the scary look on his face.


End file.
